A New Light
by xXDannii101Xx
Summary: Brick returns to townsville after many years of being gone only to stumble upon his counterpart Blossom in a cafe. He then goes and attempts to start a conversation with her but unfortunately it's just an awkward meeting between the two. Can he pull himself together and actually talk to the only girl that seems to leave him speechless? (Requested by Ifashionista) BrickxBlossom!


**Hey everyone again! I'm here with my second one-shot requested by iFashionista! Hope you all like it and especially you iFashionista so let's get to the story! *spinning in roller chair***

~!~!~!~!~

It was usually a natural busy day in downtown Townsville but today many citizens were running amuck trying to hurry to as fast as possible. Many figured it must be the dark, cloudy skies lurking through getting ready to unleash buckets of rain down on them. Walking amongst the crowds of people was none other than Brick Jojo of the Rowdyruff Boys. Most people remembered him as being the bratty, annoying, and disrespectful ruff along with his brothers while others took note that they were kicked out of town by no one other than the Powerpuff Girls themselves.

_That _was about twelve years ago. Now being seventeen and more mature for his age he has dropped the whole 'sinister' and 'villain' act to live a somewhat normal life still considering the fact that he is indeed a super. Another thing for sure, the years have been good to him. He has gotten taller, standing at a good 6'3 and buffed up; well at least what you could see through the baggy red hoodie he was wearing. Brick continued on his way with no particular destination in mind as the thunder off in the distance began getting closer.

He glanced inside various shops that passed him by, not really interested in what they held until he noticed a familiar face sitting behind a booth in a small café right at the corner of the street. His eyes widened with surprise having not seen the girl in many years.

"She's changed. . .A wonder. . ." He trailed off and suddenly felt himself making his way to the doors; his eyes not leaving her for a second. She sat with a romance novel in hand along with a small cappuccino resting against her pink lips. Brick blushed. He never did feel this way towards a girl. As a kid he always thought girls carried nothing but germs and were a bunch of sissies. The small ringing of the bell sitting atop the door snapped him back to reality. The few sitting in the small shop didn't really pay him any mind except for the cashier behind the counter giving him a small 'hello'.

He barely gave her any acknowledgement before slowly heading over to his counterpart that he fought desperately to take down. The leader of her sisters. The girl with the bright pink eyes and long red hair pulled up into a high ponytail adorned by a giant, bright red bow. She still hadn't noticed his presence until she heard a slight cough beside her.

When she looked up, pink met red, both teens staring into each other's eyes. Blossom felt like she was in a daze; seeing the Brick Jojo standing before her rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Oh h-hey, um Blossom." A small tint of pink danced across her cheeks. His being deep as it is would probably make any girl swoon but not her. She raised an eyebrow almost immediately after catching him stutter.

"Hi Brick…h-how are you?" Blossom had to mentally slap herself for following him up with the stuttering as well. Brick shifted awkwardly on his two feet before fumbling with his hat on his head. Yes he still wore his trademark red cap after all these years.

"I've been. . .good I guess. So. . ." He trailed off in tried tearing his gaze away from her and possibly get distracted by anything lingering by.

"So…" Blossom felt the conversation making a turn for the worst. It was just plain awkward between the two! What was it the two _could_ possibly discuss? It's not like they were best friends who suddenly stumbled into each other on the street and had plenty to catch up on. No they were enemies that tried to kill each other in any way possibly known to man.

Brick eventually decided to sit across from the girl and find a way to get his mind back in check. He stuffed his hands inside his coat pockets and glanced up at the pink puff. Blossom watched him without saying a word and was about to get back to reading when he cut her off with another question.

"So, uh. . .how are your sisters?" The question caught the girl off slightly but she recomposed herself.

"They're fine, Bubbles is focusing on her fashion career, drawing and creating different types of clothes and Buttercup has been playing soccer for a while now, hopefully she'll get a scholarship for it." Blossom laughed a little causing Brick's cheeks to burn a bright red.

'_She sure has changed during these past years…how is it I'm barely able to talk to her now than back then?'_ Brick nodded understanding before going back to fighting with his conscious.

"How are your brothers Brick?" he scratched the back of his head a chuckled to himself thinking about the times with his younger siblings.

"Well, I say, it's complicated at the most. Boomer is going into to art since all he does _is_ draw and paint over everything. Trust me, the kid loves it. Butch. . .is just Butch. Nothing really I can say about him except he does continue to get into trouble at times but nothing major." Blossom held a hand up to her mouth and giggled. The cutest thing ever to him.

Silence flew between them once again when Blossom's laughter died. The both of them looked off into random directions before jumping, startled. Lightning struck the sky followed thunder; the next thing you knew, it was raining cats and dogs. Brick and Blossom turned their attention to the weather outside and the scurrying people trying to find shelter.

Brick noticed how much the wind was picking up with the rain and figured the both of them were going to be stuck inside the shop for hours if no more. He smirked and threw his hands behind his head and turned back to Blossom who was beginning to get involved back in her book.

"Well _Blossom_, it looks like we're going to be here a while." He emphasized her name, showing that he actually decided to call her by her real name instead of the dreaded nickname he used to call her by, _Pinky_. She face showed a state of panic before it quickly turned into a grin. She had set her book down beside her and let her chin rest in the palm of her hands.

"Glad to hear."

~!~!~!~!~

**Well there it is! I know not a much romance in there if any but *shrug* I don't know. Now if you guys want a follow up chapter of them then you can you review and let me know! REVIEW!**

_**I LOVE ANIMES!**_


End file.
